oscfandomcom-20200215-history
England
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition England debuted in 1-st Season of OSC. Best result was achieved in 1-st Season and in 15-th Season (Runner-up in Superfinal Stage). | Season 1 | | Evanescence | "My Heart Is Broken" | style="background:silver"| 2 | style="background:silver"| 2 | X |- | Season 2 | | Adelitas Way | "Sick" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 3 | | Madonna feat. M.I.A. feat. Nicki Minaj | "Give Me All Your Luvin'" | X | 11 | X |- | Season 4 | | Bruno Mars | "The Lazy Song" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 5 | | Bob Sinclar feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor | "Fuck With You" | X | X | 18 |- | Season 6 | | Example | "Changed The Way You Kiss Me" | X | 21 | X |- | Season 7 | | Fun. feat. Janelle Monáe | "We Are Young" | X | 23 | X |- | Season 8 | | Will.I.Am feat. Eva Simons | "This Is Love" | X | 18 | X |- | Season 9 | | Haley Reinhart | "Free" | X | X | 14 |- | Season 10 | | Rita Ora feat. Tinie Tempah | "R.I.P." | X | X | 13 |- | Season 11 | | Stooshe | "Black Heart" | X | 19 | 10 |- | Season 12 | | Girls Aloud | "Something New" | bgcolor="#CC9966"| 3 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | X |- | Season 13 | | Jessica Wright feat. Mann | "Dominoes" | X | 10 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 14 | | Blue | "Hurt Lovers" | X | X | 20 |- | Season 15 | | Dido | "End Of Night" | style="background:silver"| 2 | style="background:silver"| 2 | X |- | Season 16 | | Depeche Mode | "Heaven" | X | 18 | 5 |- | Season 17 | | Alex Hepburn | "Under" | X | 13 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- |- | Season 18 | | Marina And The Diamonds | "Lies" | X | X | bgcolor="red" | DQ |- | Season 19 | | Katy B | "Crying For No Reason" | X | 4 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 20 | | Emma Stevens | "Riptide" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="pink" | 8 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 21 | | Ella Henderson | "Ghost" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="pink" | 7 | bgcolor="silver" | 2 |- | Season 22 | | Luciana Caporaso | "U Be The Bass" | X | 24 | X |- |- | Season 23 | | Jessica Wright | "Come With Me" | X | 23 | bgcolor="pink" | 8 |- | Season 24 | | Cher Lloyd | "Sirens" | X | 21 | X |- | Season 25 | | Jasmine Thompson | "Adore" | X | 6 | 4 |- | Season 26 | | Andreya Triana | "Playing With Fire" | X | 11 | bgcolor="pink" | 12 |- | Season 27 | | Pixie Lott | "Lay Me Down" | X | 19 | bgcolor="yellowgreen" | 11 |} Awards | Season 12 | Press Award | | Girls Aloud | "Something New" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 12 | Leader Award | | Girls Aloud | "Something New" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |} OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2012-2013 and in the Christmas 2013-2014 (4-th place). | 2012-2013 | | Matthew West | "The Heart of Christmas" | 4 | 91 |- | 2013-2014 | | Leona Lewis | "One More Sleep" | 4 | 73 |}